


Jealousy and insecurities

by RubyCato



Series: McDanno ficlets [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealous Danny "Danno" Williams, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCato/pseuds/RubyCato
Summary: Danny is jealous. Some girl called Steve "Stevie" and now he's jealous, oops.





	Jealousy and insecurities

"You're jealous? You're actually jealous. You, Mr. I-dont-get-jealous."  
"Am I jealous? No Steve, I'm obviously perfectly fine with some girl calling you 'Stevie' while I'm on the phone with you. "  
He turned around and pinched his nose. "What is the matter with you?" He sounded tired and slightly irritated. "Of course I'm jealous."  
"Yeah I got that now, but I just wanna know why."  
"Why? What do you mean 'why?' ? Isn't it obvious? We just got together, you're not just into men and anyone, literally anyone that can say no to you and your stupid perfect body and your stupid perfect face is not human."  
"Are you done ranting Danny? Can I say something now?"  
"Oh no, yes please, tell me whatever excuse you got for this one."  
"Excuse? There's no excuse, I'm just gonna tell you the truth."  
"Mmhmm. Sure."  
"Stop sassing me Danno or you're gonna regret that." Steve nearly growled, whilst trapping Danny in between his arms against the table. "Now listen to me. She's just an old friend. Nothing more, nothing less. She wasn't even coming on to me and even if she was, it doesn't matter. Wanna know why? Because it's only you and it has always been you."  
With this Steve moved his hands to hold Danny's hips and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "We good now Danno?" Steve asked his partner.  
"Yeah, we're good, it's just.... No, you know what?Never mind. It's fine, we're good."  
Danny turned to leave Steve's office, but after only a few steps he felt Steve grab his arm. "Danny."  
His partners voice sounded soft and concerned, a complete change from what it was merely seconds ago.  
"Tell me whats wrong Danno, please." He almost begged. "You know you can tell me, I won't judge you. Ever."  
"Steve." The other man sighed. "I just.... I'd really rather not right now, babe."  
"Danny, please. I'll fix it, whatever it is. I know it's not just been today, you've been like this the whole week. Just tell me what's wrong and let me help, let me fix it." Steve pleaded. "I just can't stand to see you like this, baby. I wanna help you, but you're gonna have to let me.  
"Dammit Steve! You can't fix everything!"  
Danny still hadn't turned around and his partner started to suspect him not turning around was to hide the tears he was almost a hundred percent sure were now dripping down the mans cheeks.  
"I know that Danny. But I'm starting to think I might just be able to fix this." He pulled lightly on his boyfriends arm, making him turn around and look him in the eye. "You're not actually jealous. Well I mean, you are, but there's an underlying emotion of fear."  
"Oh is there now, doctor McGarrett." Danny started sassing him again, not really knowing what else to do, when faced with the truth like that.  
"Danny." There it was again, that sweet, soft voice that made him feel fuzzy and safe while also making him feel like he was some wounded animal Steve found on the side of the road.  
"Danny, look at me." It didn't sound like an order, how could it with that soft voice, but it was clear that there was no more room for dancing around the truth. So he lifted his eyes and looked at his boyfriend.  
"Let's sit down huh? Do you need some water or something?"  
"I'm fine Steve, calm down."  
Steve started muttering to himself, -well you're clearly not fine , otherwise this wouldn't be happening-, when he suddenly jerked away from Danny.  
"Hey Steve, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Danny forced his partner to sit down on the couch in his office and kept a firm hand on Steve's shoulder while attempting to figure out what could possibly be wrong.  
"Danno, calm down. I just realised something."  
"Really Steve? You had to react like THAT just because you realised something?"  
"Yeah sorry Danno. I just thought this must be how you feel whenever I get hurt doing something kinda stupid." "Kinda stupid!? Kinda!? You once drove a motorcycle up the stairs of a building you knew was full of felons! Tell me, does that sound "kinda" stupid to you?"  
"Stop! Don't try to change the subject on me."  
"Ugh, fine." Muttered Danny.  
"Now, will you tell me what's wrong or I'm I going to have to use interrogation techniques on people?" "Okay, first of all, you wouldn't." He paused and thought for a few seconds before continuing. "Okay, what am I talking about, of course you would."  
"Hell yeah I would. Now, tell me what's wrong, please." "Okay. Yes, I am scared. But you can't blame me for that. All the times I've tried this before, something has gone wrong. And who is to say something won't go wrong this time? The only time I really want everything to go well, will probably the time I'll fuck everything up the most."  
The taller man pulled his boyfriend down next to him, almost on his lap. "Danny, baby." He sighed. "Of course we'll fuck up, what else could we do? But it's us, I will always be there for you and have your back and in turn I know you'll always have mine."  
Danny rested his head on Steve's shoulder. "Promise?" "Promise." The blonde stuck out his pinky finger with a childish grin on his face:" Pinky promise?"  
"Pinky promise." The other confirmed and with that Steve wrapped his pinky around Danny's.  
"Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"You know I'll never judge you, right? And you understand that whatever you do, I can't not love you, right? Even though you're still the insufferable bastard you were when you punched me in the face on the day we first met, I'm falling a little more everyday."  
Silence fell.  
After a minute or so, Danny spoke up: "Babe, this.... This is exactly how I think about you, you're still an neanderthal nimal, but you're my insufferable neanderthal animal. Also I think you need to stop watching those romcoms or whatever with Grace, they make you sappy and act like a teenage schoolgirl with her first crush."  
"No, you make me sappy and act like a teenage schoolgirl with my first crush."  
"And that's exactly what I mean babe."  
"You wouldn't have me any other way."  
"Of course I wouldn't." Danny turned his head and kissed Steve on his neck. Muttering against the skin there, he said: "I wouldn't have you any other way, because you're perfect the way you are and I love any and every part of you."  
Steve lifted his hands to cup Danny's face and started placing feathery-light kisses all over his face. "I love you Danno, so damn much."  
"And I you Stevie, and I you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my new fic, part of a McDanno ficlet series with a hell of a lot of fluff.  
> Love,  
> Cato


End file.
